


Sonic's Birthday Surprise

by TailsHentai



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Brotherly Love, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Hot Tub, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Surprise Butt Sex, Surprise Sex, drunk, rivalry love, surprise birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailsHentai/pseuds/TailsHentai
Summary: The gang throws a secret surprise birthday party for Sonic the Hedgehog. After enjoying a bit too many adult beverages in the hotel hot tub, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Rouge engage in a sexy foursome. Rated M for smut. A oneshot lemon with yaoi. All characters are depicted as adults. A sequel to "Tails' Birthday Surprise".Requested by The Cyborg Fox on FanFiction.net.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower/Rouge the Bat, Miles "Tails" Prower/Rouge the Bat/Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower/Shadow the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower/Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower/Sonic the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat/Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat/Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 12





	Sonic's Birthday Surprise

**Author’s Note: All characters portrayed in this story are adults, having achieved the rank of being alive for at least 18 consecutive years.**

**Also, this is a sequel to “Tails’ Birthday Surprise”. Only minor references will be made to it, so reading the earlier story is not required ( _especially_ if you’re only here for the smut). **

***!***

Walking down the busy streets of Station Square, Tails the Fox was intently staring into his Miles Electric, his portable tablet with as much power as G.U.N.’s most high-tech contraptions. For its current task, though, it was serving more as a GPS than a supercomputer. 

“Let’s see...I believe it's just down the block.” The yellow fox carried his legs down the bustling sidewalk, squeezing past fellow pedestrians as the map on his tablet chimed, signaling his arrival.

Miles looked up at the tall building before him before stepping in. A host greeted him at the entryway.

“Good afternoon Tails, your party has been expecting you.” The Mobian cat smiled at the young fox as he followed her down the hallway, hotel rooms on either side. The two approached a transparent door near the end.

“Now remember, be sure to watch your step, be safe, and have fun!” The receptionist opened the heavy door, the smell of chlorine penetrating Tails’ nose as he looked around the bright room, a large pool in the center, a hot tub and sauna near the corner, and a whole host of arcade videogames, food vendors, and ice cream novelty distributors lining the walls. An open bar was even set-up, featuring an array of wines and spirits.

“Hey, Tails!” Amy Rose waved at the yellow kitsune, holding a clipboard with her other hand.

“Heya Amy!” Miles greeted the pink hedgehog with a warm smile. “I take it Sonic hasn’t arrived yet?”

“Nope, just as planned.” Amy was particularly upbeat about her blue boyfriend’s absence, as she and the gang were planning a surprise birthday party just for him. Tails looked around to find many of their shared friends helping with final preparations; Silver the Hedgehog was putting up a birthday banner with his psychokinetic powers, Cream the Rabbit was spreading icing over homemade cupcakes, and Team Chaotix were blowing balloons and affixing weighted strings to them, placing them around the pool area. Shadow the Hedgehog, meanwhile, was standing in the corner, a foot against the wall as Rouge the Bat was dangling from an exposed pipe along the ceiling.

A distorted voice came from a walkie talkie in Amy’s skirt. Pulling it out from her hidden cleavage, the pink hedgehog answered.

“Your esteemed guest has entered the building,” came a familiar voice.

“Thanks! I owe ya one!” Amy replied.

“Not a problem. We hope you enjoy your stay!” The pink hedgehog placed the device back in her skirt as she announced the impending arrival of Sonic to the group. Everyone assembled near the door, save for Shadow. As the friends waited, the door swung open, revealing the blue hedgehog, accompanied by Knuckles the Echidna.

“Happy birthday Sonic!”

“Huh? What’s this now?” Sonic smiled as he looked around the room. “Gosh, a surprise birthday for me? You shouldn’t have!” He ran his hand through his quills as he took a whiff of a familiar, unpleasant odor.

“Is that...chlorine water?” Sonic shivered as he backed up nervously.

“Relax, Sonic!” Amy said, approaching her blue boyfriend. “The pool’s just there for everyone else. You can enjoy the other festivities.”

Sonic gave a sigh of relief as his sensitive nose noticed another smell.

“Mmmm...I smell chili dogs!” The blue hedgehog sped past his friends and stood at the pop-up counter of the chili dog vendor.

“I’ll take three chili dogs, please!” Sonic fished through his quills for his wallet before Amy pulled his hand down.

“It’s your _birthday_ Sonic! We wouldn’t expect you to pay for your own food!”

“Heh, I suppose.” The blue hedgehog returned Amy’s smile as a plate of fresh chili dogs was placed on the counter. The hungry hedgehog wolfed down an entire hotdog in one bite before walking back to his group of friends, carrying the other two in either hand.

“Let’s make this the best birthday ever!” Sonic exclaimed. The group cheered at the blue hedgehog’s proclamation. Even Shadow couldn't help but crack a smile as the fun commenced.

***!***

Several hours past, and only a few of Sonic’s friends remained. Amy was feeling dizzy from the stress of throwing the surprise party, and after having a few too many cocktails, Blaze accompanied her home. Team Chaotix received a lead on a potential unsolved mystery, so work took them away as well, and Cream returned home to help her mother with chores around the house. Knuckles was late for his date with the Master Emerald, so he returned to Angel Island. Finally, Silver yeeted himself away from the party after having a premonition of some horrible future calamity.

All that remained were Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Rouge. Each were enjoying various adult beverages as they sat in the hot tub, laughing at each other’s terrible jokes as they became more inebriated.

After taking another sip of red wine, Tails scooted toward his older brother, wrapping his arm around Sonic’s shoulder for support as he struggled to keep himself up.

“Heyyyyy, Sooniccc (*hiccup*)...are weee goood frennnss?” Tails’ face was crimson red as he ran a finger down Sonic’s wet, furry chest.

“Friennnndzzz?” Sonic replied, empty beer cans floating around him. “Ufff courrsseee weeee areee, maaannn. Remembeeer that ooone time we had thaaat five-sum? Iiiit wazzzz at yurrrr BIRTHdaaaaay paaarty, rememburrr?” The blue hedgehog pulled him in closer as the yellow fox snuggled into his chest.

“Dooo I? That wazzz the breast tiiime everrrr.” Tails giggled into Sonic’s fur, tickling the blue hedgehog in the process.

“Ha...breassst.” The two buddies giggled as they relaxed together in the hot tub, Shadow and Rouge watching from the opposite side.

“Look at them,” Shadow said, pointing to the brothers, “they’re such lightweights. I’ve had dozens of drinks and I don’t feel drunk at all.”

“That’s because you’re the Ultimate Lifeform, remember?” Rouge replied, a feminine finger gliding down Shadow’s chest as she leaned against him, her large breasts floating in the water.

“I suppose you can’t beat perfection (*hiccup*).” Shadow’s face turned pail as Rouge looked up at him.

“Shadow...are you drunk?” The black hedgehog looked back at Rouge, a sly smile on his face. He ran a hand through his quills in embarrassment. 

“Okay, maybe a little bit, but I’ve consumed enough alcohol to kills yourss average morddalll.” Shadow began to slur his words as well, although he clearly wasn’t as drunk as Sonic and Tails.

“Damn, I need to catch up!” Rouge picked up a large bottle of rum, chugging it down while watching the brotherly intimacy commence from across the hot tub. 

“You knowsss,” Sonic said, looking down at Tails. “I’m getting kinda hod.”

The young fox felt something growing between the blue hedgehog’s legs, his face turning even more red.

“C’mon, Tillzzz.” Sonic pulled his body out from the hot tub, sitting along its side as he allowed his blue feet to remain within the hot, bubbly water. “Wanna blowww me? A (*hiccup*) spesielll birfday prezan fur ur big bro.”

Without thinking, the drunk fox positioned himself between Sonic’s dangling legs, keeping his entire body in the water except for his head and arms. The naughty kitsune grabbed the blue hedgehog’s ass cheeks as he pulled him closer.

Spreading his blue legs out a bit with his hands, Tails stared at the cock in front of him; Sonic’s blue testicles were pressed against the cement surface as his penis was saluting the inebriated fox, inviting him in to give his older brother a round of pleasure. 

“C’mon Tallzzz...watchur waaaitin’ furr?” Sonic pulled Tails’ head up with his hands. The fox grabbed Sonic’s legs for support as the blue hedgehog pressed the kitsune’s lips against the tip of his penis, already brimming with precum.

“Her weeee goooo!” Sonic slowly pushed Tails’ head down his shaft, the blue cock slowly consumed by the fox’s lewd mouth.

Tails gagged, not expecting to be servicing his older brother so soon. He removed his mouth from the blue member, coughing to the side before returning his gaze to the moist penis before him.

As Sonic was about to grab the fox’s head once more, Tails took the initiative instead, placing a gloveless hand at the base of the hedgehog’s penis as he licked the precum from the tip, massaging the stem of Sonic’s cock with his tongue shortly after.

“Ughhhh...ohh Tails...” Sonic’s face turned red as he spread his legs out a bit more, placing his arms behind his back and using his hands to support his body as he leaned back, allowing Tails to work his magic.

“You like thaaad, Sssanikk?” Tails gave his older brother a seductive smile while he kept his eyes glued to the blue rod in front of him, licking Sonic’s penis like a lollipop.

“Ughhh...yeah...it’s sooo good...” The blue hedgehog pushed his body closer to the rim of the hot tub, allowing his balls to dangle over the edge while holding up his massive penis. “Fur ur first time...ur better than Amezzz!”

Tails chuckled under his breath as he repositioned himself, keeping his back upright as he prepared to service Sonic once more. His muzzle hovering over the blue hedgehog’s tip, utterly oozing with precum, the yellow fox slowly inserted his mouth over his entire length, the rod reaching as far as it’d go down the kitsune’s throat. Despite never performing oral sex before, Tails has had enough practice deep throating bananas to adequately control his gag reflex, even while inebriated, which served him well at this very moment.

“Ughhhh...fuck...” Sonic began to pant profusely, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as a trail of drool dripped down his chest at the speed of molasses. “Plezzz Tills...more...” The blue hedgehog gyrated his hips up and down in excitement.

Tails didn’t need to be told twice; he began bobbing his head up and out with greater intensity, his tongue caressing the entire length of the blue rod as the hedgehog’s tip repeatedly entered and left the fox’s oral cavity.

The yellow kitsune was having the time of his life; he took in the salty taste of Sonic’s penis and precum while basking in the raunchy odor of his manhood, overpowering the chlorine’s scent. Even while he was so focused on pleasuring his big bro, he allowed himself to enjoy every second of this exuberating experience, which felt even more exciting while drunk. He didn’t even notice his own penis humping the inside of the hot tub’s jet hole, his testicles floating as he ferociously serviced his male lover while fucking the side of the hot tub.

“Ughhh...I’m....gunna cum!” Sonic grabbed hold of Tails’ head as he rammed his penis down his throat. Pushing himself even closer to the edge of the pool, Sonic allowed his butt cheeks to dangle off the edge as he pushed his hips into the yellow fox’s mouth. Tails allowed Sonic to be rough with him, a prospect that turned him on as well; he wrapped his arms around the blue hedgehog’s back as Sonic kept Tails' head firmly in place, fucking his oral cavity like a fleshlight.

As Sonic was almost ready to burst, Tails began spinning his namesakes in the water, perhaps out of drunk excitedness as he prepared to experience Sonic’s seed. Little did the kitsune know the water splashed over the two remaining hot tub occupants.

“Ahh, whauut tha hall, Tallz?” Shadow said, wiping his face off with his bare hands several seconds after being dowsed with water, a delayed response due to inebriation. Rouge merely laughed, too drunk to care how much water was being splashed in her face.

“Ughhh Tails...I’m...cu...cumming!” Sonic humped his younger brother’s face a few more times as his white seed burst out of his tip, filling the yellow fox’s mouth with the white, gooey substance. The blue hedgehog kept Tails’ head still, and left his penis in his mouth, as his semen continued filling the fox’s oral cavity, the blue dick visibly twitching at each burst. Tails kept his arms tightly wrapped around the blue hedgehog, trying his best to keep his older bro’s sperm in his mouth, but to no avail; while he was able to swallow some of the tantalizing liquid, much of it dripped from his lips, running down his furry face and dropping into the water below as his cheeks ballooned.

Sonic pulled his member out of Tails’ throat, the yellow kitsune seductively staring back at him as he allowed his spunk to slowly drain down his pipe. The blue hedgehog pulled the fox’s face up once more, wedging his mouth open for a close inspection; Sonic observed the semen still resting in the corners of Tails’ mouth, sperm still dripping from his delicate lips. The fox stuck his tongue out, making an “Ahhh” sound like he was at the doctor’s office, giving the blue hedgehog a fantastic view of his lude oral crevasse.

“You mizzed som, paaal.” Sonic pushed his body back as he grabbed Tails by the hips, pulling him out of the hot tub. The fox landed on top of his blue buddy, knees on either side of Sonic’s chest as his face hovered over the blue hedgehog’s muzzle. Sonic's face turning crimson red at the warm sensation of his white seed dripping onto his face from Tails’ mouth, a glob landing squarely on his black nose.

The two brothers entered into a passionate kiss, Tails taking the initiative by planting his soft lips against Sonic’s mouth. The blue hedgehog experienced a breathtaking combination of the kitsune’s saliva and his own spunk filling his oral cavity while their tongues mesmerizingly played with each other. Sonic lovingly sighed into the fox’s mouth as they continued, his blue penis once again becoming rock hard, rubbing between Tails’ exposed butt cheeks.

The yellow kitsune, keeping his body held up with his hands, continued having his way with the blue hedgehog, drilling his tongue as far as it could down Sonic’s throat. Like the blue blur, Tails enjoyed the taste of their combined fluids, the aroma of the hedgehog’s unique scent filling his nose as his yellow penis grew, precum dripping down to the blue hedgehog’s lower belly.

Tails stopped kissing Sonic when he noticed something grabbing his legs from behind.

“You’ll pay fur splushin’ m’fazze, focksss!” Shadow spread Tails’ namesakes wide and arced the fox’s back as far as it’d go before the black hedgehog’s mouth approached his anal cavity. Ramming his tongue up his ass hole, Tails’ face turned red as he moaned in pleasure.

“Ughhhh, Shadoooww...fuuuck my....aaaaassssss!” The fox rested his head against Sonic’s chest, watching Shadow out of the corner of his eye. The yellow kitsune placed his hands on his butt, spreading out his cheeks as he wagged his booty left and right.

Shadow smirked, looking down at the lewd fox before him, willingly giving him a luscious view which turned him on immeasurably. Looking down a bit farther, the black hedgehog eyed Sonic’s erect cock, rubbing against the side of the fox’s ass cheek as the blue hedgehog continued resting below him. His blue cock was covered in a lewd combination of post-cum and Tails’ saliva, twitching as if asking for more.

The Ultimate Lifeform guided Sonic’s penis close to Tails’ anal cavity and slowly pushed it up the yellow fox’s asshole. The kitsune gasped, his face turning an even brighter shade of red as the blue hedgehog moaned in pleasure, holding the fox’s hands against his thick ass cheeks. After the initial assist from Shadow, Sonic slowly pushed his member deeper up the fox’s butt, the kitsune’s pained expression turning to one of pleasure as he began moaning softly, his tongue sticking out as he got used to the new experience.

“My turnnned nowww!” Shadow pulled Tails’ butt cheeks even wider, pushing Sonic’s penis down as far as it would go against the floor of his anal cavity, leaving _just_ enough room for something else to wedge its way up the fox’s ass.

The black hedgehog grabbed hold of Tails’ sides as he slowly pushed his own cock into his asshole, the fox yelping as he felt the two enormous penises penetrating his small, tight anal cavity. Shadow moaned in pleasure as his penis reached as far as it’d go, his tip rubbing against Sonic’s as their testicles gently collided against each other's.

“Urr preddy big, Shadowww,” Sonic said, smirking as he continued slowly gyrating his hips. “Almoist as pig ‘s me!”

“Shuddup, fakurr!” The black hedgehog increased his speed, Sonic doing the same; he never wanted to lose a race against his hedgehog rival, even while drunk.

The tears forming in Tails’ eyes slowly dried as his anal cavity adopted to the two foreign invaders penetrating his ass. He allowed his face to rest against Sonic’s furry chest, his cheek to the side as his tongue dangled out, a trail of saliva dripping down the blue hedgehog’s torso. He slowly gyrated his hips against Sonic’s lower belly, his pre-cum caking his older brother’s bare tummy as the added pleasure of his ass getting double penetrated made him horny beyond measure.

Out of nowhere, two delicate hands pulled Tails’ head up. The young fox gasped as a wet, hairy pussy was shoved into his face. He looked up with wide eyes to see Rouge the Bat kneeling in front of him, her ass in Sonic’s face as she held the kitsune’s head still.

“Who said the guyzz cn has all ‘da fun?” The horny bat giggled as she spread her knees out a little more, securing herself as she pulled the young fox’s head between her legs.

Using his hands to keep his body upright, Tails was now getting fucked by three different Mobians; as Sonic and Shadow devastated his asshole, Rouge made good work of his oral skills, her pussy juices dripping into his luscious mouth as she moaned in pleasure.

Tails himself was overwhelmed with pleasure; the hedgehog duo’s long, girthy penises tightly rubbing against the walls of his tiny asshole, battling against each other to see who could best pleasure the young fox, was a heavenly experience for the lucky kitsune. Their manhoods were collectively massaging the g-spot which laid dormant in his anal cavity, and while he was sure his ass would be sore for days to come, the experience was completely and utterly worthwhile, further enhanced as he felt Sonic and Shadow’s precum providing additional lubrication for his anal cavity, producing a warm, sticky sensation which made the young fox all the hornier.

Of course, Tails didn’t neglect his new duties. As the hedgehogs fucked his delicate ass, the fox used his tongue to explore Rouge’s salty nether region, her vaginal fluids filling her pussy like a flooded basement as Tails helped her approach her climax.

The bat gyrated her hips more aggressively against the kitsune’s face, his furry muzzle now sticky with her pussy juices as he kept his body held in position with his hands against the floor. The horny thief was, of course, also enjoying herself, watching as the seductive men before her were acting lewdly beyond her already fucked-up imagination; she observed Shadow rhythmically fucking Tails’ ass, grunting as he inserted and removed his long, black cock from the fox’s tight asshole. She also watched as the blue hedgehog moved his hips from below, following the beat of the black hedgehog as they simultaneously inserted their dicks up Tails’ butt. As with Shadow’s sexual whimpers, Rouge could also hear Sonic moaning, albeit from behind her.

Sonic slapped Rouge’s voluptuous ass cheeks as he continued gyrating his hips against Tails’ booty.

“I’ve always wanded ta dooo dat, Roouge.” Sonic chuckled under his breath as his lifted his face up, the bat’s large ass close enough to his mouth to allow him to provide her with a different form of pleasure.

Rouge squealed as she felt a warm sensation enter her loose asshole. Looking back, she watched as the blue hedgehog ate out her ass, his eyes closed as he pushed his tongue as far as it could go up her anal cavity, massaging the walls of her ass as he continued gyrating his hips, still keeping up with the black hedgehog’s own fucking.

“Ya nauddy hedgehouuge.” Rouge moaned in pleasure as her face turned red. Looking back down at the kitsune below her, she continued pushed her hips into the young fox’s furry face, Sonic’s own muzzle pushing against the bat’s large ass cheeks.

Indeed, the foursome was in complete and total synchronization, harmonized to each other’s movements; Shadow’s anal fucking was directly met with Sonic’s anal penetration and anal tongue play combination as the bat ensured that she kept herself in rhythm as she moved her hips to the beat. Even Tails tried using what force he could to push his face between the bat’s legs in tandem with everyone else, but his movements were restricted; his hands were firmly affixed to the cement ground, keeping his body as still as possible as he arced his back, giving Shadow a naughty view of his bubbly ass while making him an easy target for the black hedgehog’s sexual desires.

“Ughhh...get ready Tallzzz,” Shadow said, humping the yellow kitsune’s asshole even faster, triggering the other sexual participants to increase their speeds as well. “I’m...gunna...ughhhh!”

As if by a force of magic, willed by the Mobian gods of sexual pleasure, all four of them came simultaneously. Sonic and Shadow’s sticky sperm shot out from their erect penises, each load bursting from their thick tips simultaneously as the fox’s small asshole was quickly filled by their warm semen. Tails moaned as the sperm began oozing out of his sore asshole, somehow finding its way between the small spaces between the two hedgehog’s large dicks as they continued profusely cuming up his butt.

As Tails felt his anal cavity overflowing with hot spunk, his mouth was filled with Rouge’s lady cum, the fox’s cheeks turning round as he could barely contain the lewd bat’s sexy squirts. His gag reflex didn’t allow him to swallow, instead allowing the vaginal fluids to drip out of his mouth, leaking from his moist lips and landing against Sonic’s bare belly.

And as the rest of his friends came, so to did the yellow kitsune; the sensation against his anal g-spot gave him more than enough pleasure to cum hard against Sonic’s lower belly; he allowed his hips to move, his tip rubbing against Sonic’s skin as his hot seed exploded out of his impressively-sized penis. His white semen pooled along Sonic’s belly, eventually forming a small river as it dripped down to Sonic’s testicles, comingling with his own sperm and Shadow’s spunk falling from Tails’ cum-filled asshole.

Rouge and Shadow fell to the side, narrowly avoiding the empty beer cans strewn around the hot tub as the yellow kitsune fell over the blue hedgehog, his furry, moist muzzle against Sonic’s sweaty chest. Sonic’s penis slowly slipped out of the fox’s anal cavity as it regained its normal size. Meanwhile, the fox winced and moaned as he pushed the hedgehogs’ spunk out of his asshole, globs of white substance now falling across Sonic’s testicles like a boatload of moldy molasses.

Tails pulled his face up and stared longingly into Sonic’s eyes, who returned his gaze, hiccupping as the effects of the alcohol still lingered.

“Was that a gud enoufff birfday present, Sanic?” Tails gave a naughty smirk at the blue hedgehog.

“It was purrrfect, Tailzz,” Sonic replied, returning the young fox’s smile.

The yellow fox reached down for a kiss, which the blue hedgehog returned, their tongues delicately wrestling each other in their respective oral cavities. Eventually, their kissing ceased; Tails pulled himself out of Sonic’s mouth as he rolled himself to the blue hedgehog’s side, snuggling against him as he ran his finger along his bare, moist chest.

“Wanna do it again sometime?” Tails asked, whispering his request into Sonic’s ear.

“Ya know it.” Sonic raised his thumb up in the air before returning it to his side, closing his eyes from utter exhaustion.

Tails smiled to himself, allowing his own eyes to close as weariness crept in.

“I love you...Sonic the Hedgehog.” The blue hedgehog turned his face toward the yellow fox’s forehead, planting a gentle kiss on his brow.

“I luv ya too...my little fox.” They smiled at each other as they fell asleep in each other’s arms, cum and sweat covering their bodies as they rested peacefully against the concrete floor beside the hot tub.

***!***

**_This story was requested by The Cyborg Fox on FanFiction.net. Send me a PM on FanFiction.net if you’d like to make a request! See my profile for additional information. Please note, however, that it may take a while to fulfill any request I agree to, as I’m also busy writing The Foxy-Batty Switch and sitting on other requests._ **

**_Hope y’all enjoyed this naughty smut!_ **


End file.
